Like, Totally Awesome Advice
by Concordat
Summary: Poland tries to follow some nifty advice, with Lithuania as his subject of test. One-shot  Warning: BL and an excessive use of "likes" and "totallys"  And first fic, so please be gentle  :D


**Title: Like, Totally Awesome Advice**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Warning: Light BL, Countries with human names :D, and a certain, like, Polish character that can't totally follow advice. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to the extremely handsome Hidekaz Himaruya~~! **

* * *

Poland let out a sigh, closing his totally cool magazine. He had spent all afternoon thumbing through the glossy pages, looking at the pictures and reading the scandalous celebrity slip-ups. However, while going through the magazine, one advice column in particular caught his attention: "The Do's and Don'ts of Dating."

He had read every "rule" of the article multiple times, now knowing them all by heart. But now—now, he was _seriously_ bored of memorizing; he wanted to test his newfound knowledge.

Poland twisted a lock of his pale blonde hair around his index finger, lazily looking at the phone.

_I wonder what Liet is up to… _Feliks thought, a smile spreading across his face. He hastily reached for the phone before freezing, the magazine's advice ringing through his head: "_Don't call your date too often; you will come off as totally clingy. Play hard to get and make him call you!" _

The slender boy bit his bottom lip, setting down the phone. After a few moments of checking out his _awesome, like to the max, _nails, he grabbed the phone and punched in Lithuania's number.

"H-hello?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Heyyy Liet, it's like Poland. Um so like, you need to—" Feliks stopped in midsentence, another piece of advice coursing through his brain: _"Don't order him around; your guy will think you are demanding and bossy!"_

"Uh, how are you, Lithuania?" Poland asked, a hint of strain in his voice.

"Ah, well, actually," Lithuania began cheerfully, surprised with his friend's interest in _his _life for once.

"Oh, that's like, really cool and stuff, but you, like, need to come over! See you soon~!" Poland put down the phone and skipped to his room to get ready.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Lithuania released an exasperated sigh, hung up the phone, and gritted his teeth as he went to prepare for his visit.

* * *

"Like, that magazine has the greatest advice ever!" Poland smiled at his reflection, green eyes glittering with mischief. "Now, to find a cute outfit," He murmured, heading towards his closet.

"_Do: dress elegantly. Not many accessories show you are mature and collected; Less is more!" _

"Wow, I am like, totally mature," Poland mused, slipping on a simple white sweater and a black mini-skirt.

He returned to the mirror, and stuck out his tongue. "Boring!" He yelled, grabbing a handful of trinkets from his dresser. After adorning himself in accessories and applying three coats of strawberry lip gloss, Feliks heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Poland called, smoothing his hair. He walked over to the door and opened it, Lithuania standing nervously on the other side. The taller brunette was wearing a blue oxford shirt, ironed, but not tucked, with a pair of black slacks. He shifted from one foot to the other anxiously, until Poland invited him inside.

"_Do: Go somewhere public for your first date. You never know what kind of creepers you might be dating." _

"Oops, too late," Poland mumbled, chewing his nail nervously.

"What?" Lithuania asked.

"Liet, are you like, a creeper?"

"N-no!" Lithuania blushed. He _was _having not the purest thoughts of Poland in that mini-skirt, but that doesn't make him a creeper…right? And it's not like Poland could read his thoughts…right?

Poland stepped on his tiptoes, and grabbed Lithuania's face, his cheeks now burning a deep scarlet. The shorter nation locked eyes with Lithuania, a surprisingly intent look on his face. "Good, then we can stay here." Poland giggled before sauntering off to the couch.

Lithuania rubbed his face, trying to make the blush go away. "I-is there a point to this visit? I am very busy…" Toris asked, wanting to get away from this irresistible flirt before he—

"Yes, yes!" Poland smiled, interrupting Lithuania's thoughts. Poland signaled Liet over to the couch.

Lithuania sat on the opposite side of the couch, as far as Poland as it would allow.

Poland pouted. He knew Lithuania would do this! He was too uptight. Feliks slowly scooted closer to Toris. And closer. And closer. And closer, until he was centimeters away from the other boy. Their eyes were fixed on each other. Poland licked his lips, parted them slightly, and then leaned in. One of Lithuania's hands started to extend towards the back of Poland's head; the other creeped dangerously close to the Pole's leg.

"Seriously Poland!" Lithuania stood up, flustered at how close they had been to kissing. "I-I have to go." He abruptly turned, and headed to the door.

"Wait!" Poland shouted.

"_Do: Be gentle with your date. Nobody likes a roughster." _

The slender boy leaped off the couch, roughly tackling the other to the ground. In an instant, Poland had Lithuania pinned down.

"Po-poland…" Lithuania breathed.

"Liet, I am just so totally bored," He lowered his face down to Lithuania's, a look of desperation plastered on his features. "So. Totally. Bored!" He emphasized.

Lithuania, taken a back at first, just stared back at Poland. "Please, just get off me." Toris looked away, blushing furiously.

"You sure you, like, want me to?" Poland asked slyly, releasing one of Lithuania's hands before slipping his own under Lithuania's shirt.

"P-poland!" Lithuania squeaked, his voice caught in his throat.

"Ha ha, that was totally cute, Liet, do that again!"

Lithuania squirmed under Poland's grasp. "Poland, not today...I have to do some work…"

"Fff, Liet, get real. I am, like, way smaller than you. You could totally just push me off if you didn't want me here!"

Lithuania's blush deepened. That was true… But, Poland being this close to him made his heart flutter. It just felt so… right.

"Man, either you've gotten weaker Liet…" Poland laughed, bringing his head down to Lithuania's face. "or you _really_ don't want me to get off." He then brushed his lips lightly over Lithuania's.

With that small gesture, Lithuania lost control. He leaned up, engulfing Poland's lips with his own. Poland interlaced his fingers in Lithuania's hair. Toris moaned into the kiss, giving Feliks the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue in the other's mouth. They remained this way for a while, lips entwined, tongues dancing with each other, small squeaks and moans escaping each pair of lips.

Poland suddenly broke the kiss, the last and most crucial piece of advice from the magazine running through his mind—

"_Don't go all the way on your first date! That's just cheap_!"

Poland laughed, leading Lithuania down the hallway, planting light kisses all the way. "_Who needs advice columns anyways_?" he thought, pushing Lithuania to the bed before shutting his bedroom door.

End.

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Ahhh that was my first fic ever, I hope it doesn't suck too badly! Thanks for reading! sdsjksfhjdsfhfmnkldjf**


End file.
